Wind of change
by AndromedaLN
Summary: Dure révélation, peine, souffrance, mais aussi espoir en perspective...Song OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


_Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà, je reviens à la charge mais pas avec un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt un One Shot, enfin… Un song One Shot. J'ai choisi la chanson Wind of Change de Scorpions. Une très jolie chanson que j'aime beaucoup ! _

_Pour le résumé… En fait j'ai pas envie d'en faire un. Je préfère laisser la surprise… N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_Au passage, je fais un petit disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR (dommage pour eux… ils vont souffrir les pauvres) et la chanson est à Scorpions !_

**WIND OF CHANGE**

**I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change**

Lily Evans, désormais Potter se promenait. Elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas. Ces révélations avaient été bien trop choquantes, bien trop troublantes.

Un oiseau passe. Le vent souffle doucement sur son visage. Des images… Le directeur de Poudlard, son ancienne école. Une prophétie, sûrement sur son fils, il vient d'avoir un an. Un an, et une ombre funeste plane déjà au dessus de sa tête. Car elle en est sure, elle le sent au fond d'elle, Harry est bien celui dont parle cette prophétie.

**An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change**

James Potter venait d'apprendre une sombre nouvelle. Avec sa femme Lily, ils avaient du aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il les avait demandé de toute urgence. Voldemort, l'infâme mage noir, il en voulait à leurs vies, où plutôt à ce qui faisait leur vie depuis maintenant un an. Leur fils. Il voulait le tuer. Les sources étaient sures. Pas de doute possible. Comment peut on vouloir tuer un bébé? Une prophétie…

Ainsi, les meurtres seraient commis car quelqu'un l'avait prédit. Il ne savait même pas qui avait décidé de ce sort funeste. Qui avait condamné son fils à tuer où être tué. Mais ça lui importait peu. Tout ce qui le préoccupait c'était d'assurer la sécurité de sa famille. Il fallait trouver un endroit sur, un endroit que personne ne connaisse, à part un gardien du secret.

Un traitre ? Il fallait qu'il se protège car il y avait un traître à ses côtés. Mais qui ? Sirius préférerait mourir, Peter était bien trop faible pour se ranger aux côtés d'un homme qui le torturerait à n'importe quel moment. Restait Remus… Le loup garou, Sirius avait des doutes, l'homme étant très, trop préoccupé depuis quelques mois.

En était il arriver à soupçonner ses meilleurs amis ? Pourraient ils le trahir, et ainsi condamner à mort un bébé.

**The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers**

Lily pensait à James. Elle avait voulu être seule, il le fallait. Cette nouvelle l'avait tellement bouleversée que rien ni personne n'aurait pu atténuer sa peine. Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve seule avec elle_-_même.

James s'inquiétait il autant qu'elle ? Avait il les mêmes doutes ? Sûrement… Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils étaient comme un frère et une soeur qui avaient passé une grande partie de leur vie à se chamailler, puis à se rendre compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Et maintenant Harry était là, si beau, si innocent. Comme ils avaient été heureux en apprenant qu'ils seraient trois. Mais aujourd'hui, tout s'effondrait. Ils devraient vivre en reclus, attendant l'inévitable, priant pour que leur fils devienne un assassin et non une victime…

**The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change**

James également pensait à Lily. Elle avait besoin d'être seul. Lui aussi à vrai dire. Harry dormait. Il serrait dans sa main une peluche en forme de cerf, un cadeau de Sirius à son filleul. Il avait également reçu un chien, et un loup, mais sa préférence allait vers le cerf, il ne pouvait s'endormir sans tenir sa patte dans sa main minuscule.

Le vent décoiffait un peu plus ses cheveux. Il espérait qu'il lui apporte l'odeur de Lily, mais aussi ses pensées. La jeune femme aurait sûrement une solution, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Déjà à Poudlard, elle avait réponse à tout, elle espérait même avoir transmit ce don à son fils. Le pauvre, James lui préférait qu'il devienne un digne héritier des maraudeurs.

Mais vivrait il jusque là ?

**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
in the wind of change**

Oui, ce moment était magique, cette nuit serait glorieuse. Lily n'avait pas le droit de se lamenter. Son fils représentait un espoir, il pourrait mettre fin à cette terrible guerre, qui avait déjà fait bien trop de morts.

Le vent tournait, ainsi, l'histoire avait une chance de s'inverser tout comme ce vent annonciateur de changements. Son bébé était la chance que tous avaient espéré, la chance d'anéantir ce règne de souffrances.

Cette nuit là, elle fit serment à la Lune qu'elle ferait tout pour que son fils ne meure pas sinistrement mais qu'il apporte la paix tant attendue…

**Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever**

Une ombre au coin de la rue. Méfiant, James sortait sa baguette, mais il ne sentait pas de danger. Oui, c'était elle, sa Lily. Elle revenait, l'air plus sombre que jamais, mais convaincu. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle ne lui apporterait pas la solution qu'il espérait tant, mais il y vit aussi de la détermination.

Elle lui fit face. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il la prit dans ses bras. Il y avait des moments où les mots étaient inutiles. Et celui là en faisait partie. Ils parleraient plus tard…

Se tenant la main, ils s'approchèrent du berceau de leur fils. Lily passa sa main sur son visage, si doux. Il dormait. Rêvait il à ce qu'il deviendrait ? A l'espoir qu'il apportait ?

**I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change**

_-_J'ai longtemps marché et réfléchit, dit Lily à son mari.

_-_Je sais.

_-_Notre fils, nous devons tout faire pour le protéger, il est ce que tant de personnes ont espéré. Il est une chance de mettre fin à ces atrocités. Il devra souffrir, mais il faut que nous lui donnions tout notre amour pour supporter cela. Il ne peut être qu'heureux s'il sent l'amour de ses proches, non ?

James la regardait avec admiration. Jamais elle ne faiblirait. Même dans le malheur elle trouvait un moyen de ne pas sombrer.

_-_Lily… Tu sais, ce n'est peut être pas lui dont parle la prophétie. Il y a cet autre enfant.

_-_Tu sais comme moi que c'est lui. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais je le sens au fond de moi. Et Dumbledore semble le penser aussi. Mais il ne faut pas nous en faire, nous nous en sortirons…

Et il se rendit compte que jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. A ses yeux, rien n'avait été plus beau que le visage de sa femme à ce moment, alors qu'elle semblait déterminée à tout pour assurer la survie de sa famille.

**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me**

James prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il regardait son fils qui semblait rêver en souriant. Il se promit à ce moment qu'il ferait tout pour les épargner. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver sa femme et son fils. Son fils qui était l'enfant de demain, l'espoir de demain. Tous les deux compris l'avaient compris cette nuit.

**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
in the wind of change**

Dans les bras de son mari, Lily se battait contre de sombres pensées, de sinistres pressentiments.

Le vent tourna de nouveau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la Lune. Elle lui avait fait un serment cette nuit. Jamais elle ne le romprait.

**The wind of change  
Blows straight into the face of time  
Like a storm wind that will ring the freedom bell  
For peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say  
**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la révélation de la prophétie aux Potter. Ils passaient Halloween en famille. Harry ne tenait pas en place, il voulait marcher, et comme ses parents tentaient de le faire tenir en place, il s'énervait et fit voler la dinde à l'autre bout de la pièce, provoquant l'hilarité de ses parents.

_-_Et bien, fit James, il ne faudra pas le contrarier !

_-_James… Tu as entendu ?

La voix de Lily était sombre. James comprit en jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

_-_C'est lui… Lily, prend Harry et va_-_t_-_en! Je vais le retenir…

Lily lança un regard horrifié à son mari. Il allait se sacrifier. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Il fallait mettre Harry à l'abri. En s'échappant elle n'entendit qu'un rire suraigu. Puis plus rien…

_-_James… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Mais elle fut rattrapée. Il était là. Lord Voldemort, qui venait de lui prendre son mari, il n'y avait aucun doute, car James ne l'aurait jamais laissé passé tant qu'une once de vie l'aurait animé.

_-_Donne moi ce bébé, disait la voix glaciale.

_-_Pas Harry, pas Harry, criait Lily, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

_-_Pousse toi espèce d'idiote… Allez pousse toi !

Il hésitait à la tuer. Il fallait qu'elle en profite pour gagner du temps. Peut être que quelqu'un viendrait. Elle continuait à protéger son fils en faisant barrière avec son corps. Il ne l'aurait pas tant qu'elle serait vivante, elle l'avait juré à la Lune !

_-_Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place.

_-_Dans ce cas… Avada Kedavera !

Et un long refrain revint aux oreilles de Lily, et elle sut que son fils survivrait, malgré sa mort…

**Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me  
Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
in the wind of change**

Les centaures tenaient un conseil cette nuit là. Ils devaient observer les étoiles…

_-_Vous avez vu ? Mars se rapproche de Vénus… Comme elle brille fort, elle ne se laissera pas faire… , remarquait un centaure.

_-_N'en sois pas si sur, commenta un autre plus âgé. Regarde Pluton, il se rapproche trop vite…

En effet, Pluton s'approchait des deux autres étoiles. Soudain Mars et Pluton prirent Venus en tenaille. L'étoile disparu un moment.

_-_Oh ! cria un jeune centaure, regardez elle revient !

En effet, Vénus avait brusquement réapparu, brillant comme jamais auparavant. La lumière qui émanait d'elle masqua Mars et Pluton. Puis elle redevint normale. Mars avait disparu. Mais Pluton continuait de planer autour de Venus.

De l'autre côté du ciel partit une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Elle venait de la constellation du grand chien.

_-_Que s'est il passé demanda le jeune centaure ?

_-_Et bien Firenze, répondit le plus âgé, tout a commencé. La guerre a apporté ses morts… Mais vois tu l'étoile qui continue de briller plus fort, elle montre que l'Amour a vaincu à la fois la mort et la guerre.

_-_Oh… Et les étoiles filantes ?

_-_Il semblerait que le grand chien soit bien triste ce soir. Il lance ces étoiles à l'opposé de la mort, il les pleure… Tout commence aujourd'hui…

_NB : pour ceux qui ont du mal en mythologie, Vénus c'est l'amour, Mars la guerre, et Pluton la mort ! Voilà !_


End file.
